The Real Descendant of The Sun
by Periculum In Mora
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah drama yang mendadak heboh di antara pekemah. Will mengukuhkan diri sebagai sang Keturunan Matahari yang asli. Solangelo. Percabeth. Jasper. Frazel.


**The Real Descendant of The Sun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson dan Heroes of Olympus milik Rick Riordan**

Hanya meminjam karakternya saja. Bukan untuk menyinggung. Saya juga merupakan penonton drama Keturunan Matahari ini :3

 **Genre: Friendship, Humor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu itu di Camp Half-Blood. Para pekemah Aphrodite sedang kelebihan hormon _estrogen_. Nyaris semua. Charmspeak Piper bahkan tidak berdaya meredam pekikan dan jeritan saudari-saudarinya. Sang konselor kepala harus mengungsi demi menenangkan diri sebelum ikut terinfeksi.

Ini bermula tepat seminggu lalu. Saat Drew tiba sehabis melaksanakan misi (iya, Drew Tanaka. Yang katanya dulu ogah ikut misi-misian) kecil di pusat kota New York. Selain pulang membawa luka juga bilur biru di wajah, Drew mengenalkan sebuah drama yang konon katanya sedang populer di Asia. Bahkan ikut merambah mancanegara.

Kisah romansa tidak biasa antara dokter bedah dan tentara. Meski tidak menonton seluruhnya (mereka harus adu bacot dan kutukan sihir dulu sebelum Argus setuju meminjamkan proyektor perkemahan) Piper akui drama tersebut cukup 'imut'.

Gadis beriris pelangi itu ketahuan kepincut salah satu tokoh sampingan, seorang dokter merangkap tukang reparasi. Yang akhirnya akan menikah dengan salah satu pemeran wanita di sana-yang merupakan tokoh sampingan juga. Tapi berhubung mereka hanya pemeran pembantu, penampakan mereka di dalam film tidak bisa dibilang terlalu banyak.

Setelah menyadari biasnya tidak akan muncul-muncul lagi, Piper kemudian kehilangan motivasi untuk menonton kembali. Si dokter mengingatkan Piper pada Leo versi lebih macho, entah mengapa.

"Apa?!" Leo tersedak sari apelnya. Will di ujung ruangan sana ikut meraung begitu taplak meja ruang kesehatan ikut terkena tumpahan. "Jadi maksudmu aku gak macho?!"

"Aku gak bilang begitu," Piper menyahut.

"Kau bermaksud bilang begitu," Leo tampak tersinggung. Bibirnya dimanyun-manyunkan tanpa kesan unyu. "Cewek-cewek di kabinku juga heboh!"

"Kau harus lihat Camp Jupiter," Frank mendesah lelah. Dia jauh-jauh ke sini menyeberangi laut dan bumi hanya untuk mengungsi. "Mendadak semua orang pengen jadi dokter."

"Dan memaksa pacar mereka jadi tentara," Percy dan Jason menahan senyum. Mereka mewanti-wanti pacar masing-masing untuk berkomentar, tapi tidak ada satu suarapun yang keluar.

Di sisi lain Annabeth tengah memangku kepalanya di atas meja beralaskan buku ISO punya Will. "Bukan kalian saja," dia tampak sama lelahnya dengan Frank. "Maksudku, ya, itu bagus dengan tema cinta gak lazim. Literatur medisnya cukup akurat. Aku juga sudah lihat strategi perangnya. Lumayanlah. Tapi ... suara mereka ..."

"Katanya, 'jangan pernah macam-macam dengan orang yang sedang kasmaran'," Piper mengulas senyum di wajah coklat eksotisnya. "Itu kayaknya juga berlaku buat _fangirl_ yang sedang _fangirl_ ingan."

"Juga jangan macam-macam dengan _fanboy_ ," Will menyela sambil membersihkan tumpahan sari apel Leo di meja. "Terutama _fanboy furniture_." dia memberi glare sejenak pada sang demigod Latin kemudian kembali mengecek Nico di sudut ruangan.

Saat ditulis 'mengungsi', lokasi evakuasi terbaik saat ini menurut Piper hanyalah ruang kesehatan tempat nongkrong Will sehari-hari. Sang dokter perkemahan tidak memberikan penolakan, asalkan mereka bisa menjaga kebersihan. Juga ketenangan, pasalnya Nico-nya sedang tidur di salah satu ranjang.

Hanya saja dia tidak dapat lagi memberi toleransi jika ada enam orang lain yang ikut bergabung. Leo, Frank dan Annabeth wajar-wajar saja ke sini, karena mereka juga memiliki keluhan yang sama. Tapi Percy, Jason dan Hazel? Dengan kabin milik mereka sendiri? Keluhan mereka apa coba?!

"Aku sempat menonton sedikit," Hazel mengakui. "Memang agak manis, sih."

"Itu film apa sebenarnya," Will ikut bergabung juga. Dia mendadak ingin tahu. Drama berepisode belasan ini mengangkat tema teritori keahliannya, mau tidak mau Will penasaran juga. Dia hanya tidak punya waktu untuk menontonnya.

"Judulnya sesuatu tentang ... apa?" Percy mencoba mengingat. Pemandangan pantai biru yang cantik luar biasa dan kapal karam karatan di salah satu episode-lah sesuatu yang membuatnya berminat 'menyentuh' drama _girly_ ini.

"Sesuatu tentang keturunan matahari," Jason melengkapi. Mantan pemimpin Roma itu sekalipun tidak pernah menonton, namun cerita Piper juga gemerisik pekemah cewek saat berdiskusi cukup membuatnya mengerti serta hapal mati inti ceritanya.

"Apa?!" Will tampak tidak percaya. Dia menggulung lengan jasnya dengan tidak sabaran. "Keturunan matahari itu ya aku!"

Leo tergelak geli sekali. Dia mengepalkan tangan sambil berseru hingga kedua matanya menyipit. "Dan aku keturunan Vulcan!"

Annabeth menepuk dahi. "Mulai lagi deh ..."

"Keturunan Venus," Piper menyahut.

"Jupiter?" Jason menimpali.

"Descendant of Neptune!" Percy dan Frank saling tos.

"Kau Mars, Frank," Leo protes segera.

"Aku lebih suka yang tadi," Frank ogah mengganti.

"Eh, apa Pluto termasuk?" Hazel bertanya malu-malu.

"Dia sudah didepak dari planet tata surya sih," Leo mengusap dagunya berpikir.

"Gak apalah. Pluto kan benda langit juga." Annabeth mendamaikan. "Jadi, apa kalian ingin buat film juga, wahai keturunan benda angkasa?"

Semua saling bertatapan. Piper yang duluan membuka suara. "Ide bagus, pacar keturunan Neptunus~"

"Oh, ayolah ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nico bangun menjelang sore. Tidurnya nyenyak meski punggungnya agak tidak nyaman. Rambutnya yang sehitam malam menutupi mata. Tapi ia masih dapat melihat pemandangan kekasih pirangnya di depan sana yang sedang ... apa itu? Mengikat rambut?

"Will?"

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" si anak Apollo berbalik, menampakkan senyum secerah mentari. "Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Kau ... menguncir rambutmu?" Nico bertanya, seolah menginterogasi. Will menganggapnya penasaran saja.

"Ini?" wajah Will merona samar. "Aku mencontoh salah seorang tokoh di film. Aku baru tahu kalau diikat rasanya nyaman begini. Cocok gak, Nico?"

Cocok?

Dia tanya cocok?!

Tadinya Nico merasa terdisorientasi akibat baru terbangun dari tidur. Setelah nyawanya terkumpul semua, dia berhasil mengumpulkan detil menggugah dari penampilan kekasihnya yang lain dari biasa.

Rambut pirang gondrong Will diikat semua kebelakang. Nico dapat melihat jelas garis leher Will sekarang. Ditambah poni yang terikat-setengah, tanggung untuk jatuh. Tangan Nico gatal ingin mengacak-acaknya, hanya demi melihat ekspresi Will seperti apa nantinya.

Kunciran rambut saja cukup memberi kesan dewasa yang luar biasa. Nico jadi ingin menjerit jadinya.

"Tampangmu aneh," menarik selimut, sang putra Hades kembali berbaring dengan poker face imitasi. "Bangunkan aku sejam lagi."

 _Tsundere_ mendarah daging sang Descendant of Pluto, eh?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekali lagi jangan di salah artikan ya. Saya juga penggemar Daniel :"D

Ceritanya saya sedang otak-atik fb, dan kemudian menemukan komentar di salah satu fanpage. Cuma satu baris, tapi menginspirasi sekali X"D

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan mengapresiasi dalam bentuk apapun. Segala kekurangan saya minta maaf. Jaga senyum semua~

Oh, Selamat Idul Adha juga bagi yang merayakan :"


End file.
